bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki (BZPRPG)
Yuki is a Toa in BZPRPG, played by BZPower Member Yukiko. =Personality= Silent and observant, Yuki never speaks unless she has to. Which is not very often. Though she may appear to be psychologically distant from the crowd, she is always listening. She is also very good at figuring out what people think, which was only heightened by the bloodbrand. Contrastingly, Yuki herself is very hard to read. Contrary to her outside appearance, she is very emotional, she just hides her thoughts behind a passive (and often submissive) exterior. She is also known among the higher ranking spies of the Commons Bureau as the best blocker of mental reading in the organization. This, however, has a downside. Yuki can be torn apart by emotional turmoil on the inside, but still appear to be fine. It's also probable that she won't go for help because she is too afraid to speak out. Despite her lack of endurance she is often inconveniently stubborn, introspective almost to the point of being masochistic, and has a tendency to speak ambiguously. When she does want people to know how she feels, however, Yuki is surprisingly clear and honest (or blunt, depending on how you phrase it), not bothering with riddles. =Abilities= As a Matoran, Yuki was an incredibly gifted crystal carver. She has some ice-toa like abilities, such as dropping the temperature, but instead of ice, she wields crystal. However, this element takes an enormous amount of concentration and will power, we she currently does not have. Thus, the best this she could do in The Academy (without passing out and draining all her energy) is shoot a cloud of shards at someone, and even that takes a large amount of work on her part. Now that Yuki is part of the Kin, she has learned to tap into the power wells, and does have more power, but she is far from an expert at her element. She also as the ability to create astonishingly accurate mental maps, probably because she traveled extensively pedaling her wares. Except for some basic staffwork, Yuki doesn't know very much about weapons. Her time in the streets taught her how to fight dirty, something she can still do with a little coaxing. The powers of Yuki's alternate sister are yet to be completely revealed. However, we do know that she is an expert swordswoman and that her element manifests itself in some sort of blue fire. =History= Early Life Yuki grew up in the streets of Ko-metru, tagging along with her foster brother Ranok and his band of young vagabonds. After all the members of except herself and Ranok were killed in a gang shooting, they fled to Le-Metru and back. During this time, Yuki began to experiment with carving things on walls and wood. It was while she was absorbed in a carving that charity workers were able to apprehend her. Ranok rushed out, trying to protect her, and was taken in as well. Yuki and Ranok were set up in a school run by a now defunct charity organization. The school put emphasis on art, and Yuki's carving improved by leaps and bounds, while Ranok discovered a talent in music. After both of them graduated, Yuki began to work as an apprentice stone carver in Po-Metru. Ranok, meanwhile, set up a band, Hero Dropouts, that he eventually convinced Yuki to sing and play rhythm guitar for. Hero Dropouts published three albums, and was a very successful as a warm-up band, but it never achieved widespread popularity. The band broke up after seven years, when Ranok got interested in politics. Yuki returned to her job, and eventually obtained her journeyman license. She set up her own business, which was very successful. This got her interested in crystal carving, which eventually took up almost all of her business. The Bureau Ranok, meanwhile, had been gathering together a group of Matoran that shared his dream of building a strong, lasting charity organization. Eventually, they founded the Commons Bureau. Yuki, who had become very wealthy, and started giving money to support the Bureau. She also took on an apprentice, Nereshar, who currently manages her still functioning shop in Ko-metru. When Yuki heard of the Bureau's unexplained loss of money, she offered her service to the small group of spies that would later become the Department of Intelligence. Her uncanny ability to ferret out information and keep her mind completely shielded soon earned her the title of Master Spy, soon after Talli and Terek became the Bureau's spymasters. Talli, Terek, and Ranok were the only ones aware of her promotion. The Academy Partly because of her position and partly because she felt she had to, Yuki accepted the assignment of becoming a toa and relaying information to the Bureau from the Academy. However, the elites that brought her in discovered she was a spy, though because of her mental block they had no idea who had sent her. The decided to keep her close at hand, and prevent her from getting at any important information. The Kin Yuki soon became frustrated with her current mission. After the battle in Ta-metru, she went looking for the Elementa in order to find some answers. While in Ko-Metru she ran into Saeras and a few other kin. She decided to follow them to the Kin islet, curious about these strange rebels who dared to resist the Academy. Yuki spent some time with the Kin, working on and off helping in the medical ward. She attended the party in Ko-metru, where she discovered her ability to heal through the bloodbrand. She and Alta found Takrah bleeding in the snow, and Yuki eased his wounds by using the connection they had to immerse her consciousness in his body and force it to heal. Soon after, she heard him relate his life story to Alta. After she returned to the kin base, Yuki found that Takrah was trying to talk to her. Initially she avoided talking to him because he made her uncomfortable, but after the United Shadow attacked the Kin she found she had more in common with the strange Toa of light than she previously thought. After the battle, Ranok gave Yuki a note from a stranger who had fought on the side of the United Shadow. For strange reasons, he seemed to know her. At first, Yuki thought he might have been her father, but the language he used was too suggestive of a romantic relationship. But Yuki had spent all her life as a toa in the Academy, and the rest in the kin. She had never seen Loki before in her life. Or had she? When the kin gathered together a small force to rescue Tommi, Yuki volunteered, as did Fentar, a Commons Bureau agent sent to Saeras Islet in order to keep up relations with the kin. However, the rescue team was halted in Ko-metru by Loki, who appeared out of the sky on a motorcycle. When Yuki refused to admit she knew him, despite the images trying to worm themselves into her head, Loki explained that Yuki was "part of the rose" a recurring phenomenon that was born one in every universe. And each time, doomed to love Loki and help cause the doom of everything she loved, and then perish along with her universe. Yuki was caught up in the visions of something strange that she was trying to fight off, and so did not witness the duel between Loki and Takrah, and Takrah's subsequent death. She regained possession of her faculties once she was in the airship again, and followed the rest of the kin to Ga-Metru, where she helped Alta to get into the great temple. Otherwise, she had no major part in the battle. However, when she briefly fought Ubilaz, her body suddenly seemed to move on its own, using fighting skills that she did not possess. She returned along with the kin to Saeras islet, and shortly after was appointed Councilwomen of Labor. When she accepted the position, she cut her ties to the Commons Bureau and became a full member of the kin. When Zezak was convicted, Takrah asked Yuki to help him gather information. The night before the trial, she had a dream in which she obtained a silver key, which she still carries with her. She agreed, and called in two CB operatives to help, but as the trial progressed, she began to doubt Zezak's guilt. When the Changer, who had been masquerading as Takrah, revealed his true form, he knocked Yuki out in the ensuing chaos. While knocked out she discovered that the voice in her head was more than a voice, but an alternate sister. This Yuki seemed to know Loki, and called herself "the white rose that grows on the mountain". Yuki however, proved to be just as strong as the other Yuki. The vision ended with a deadlock, the other Yuki warning that if they continued to reject each other, they would both go mad. When the United Shadow attacked for the second time, it was Yuki who first called the retreat. She left in an airship with most of the Kin, and witnessed the complete and utter destruction of Saeras Islet. This set off another vision, one of losing friends that she did not know, and a premonition of the dark being and leader of the Santun, Sha’i’tan. After landing in Ko-metru Yuki, helped organize the Kin’s refuge in the base of their allies, the Militas Acies. During this, she was approached by Hua, who questioned her behavior. Unfortunately, this set Yuki’s alternate sister off and she tried to kill Hua. Yuki stopped her just in time, but still pricked Hua. Takrah caught Yuki in the aftermath of this event and asked her what was happening. Unable to face him, Yuki ran outside the base. However, Takrah followed her, and when he asked again it was Alternate Yuki who answered. Yuki told Takrah the truth, and after promising never to leave her behind, even if she went mad, he embraced her. After a decidedly awkward parting, Yuki and Takrah both ended up in a meeting of the Kin council. However, the council started with Zezak accusing Takrah of treason. As members took sides, things got very ugly very fast. Eventually, Takrah teleported away with Alta after Tommi tried to kill him, and the council ended in chaos. Yuki began struggling with her alternate self again, and eventually collapsed from the mental exhaustion. The situation wasn’t helped by the Santun, who responded by attacking the Militas Acie’s base along with the United Shadow’s troops. Alternate Yuki, who had temporarily gained control, fought a Santun named Kira briefly before running into the snow of Ko-metru and collapsing from exhaustion and a wound in her side. Her body was found by Khareen, a Fe-matoran doctor who nursed her back to health. But even though her body was healthy, she remained in a mysterious coma. At about this time, strange wraiths began appearing in Khareen’s village, ghostlike figures that killed and added the dead to their own ranks. Eventually some villagers began to look on the stranger that Khareen brought with suspicion, but Khareen had his own ideas. He guessed that the ghosts had something to do with Yuki’s proximity to a crystal in the village. This crystal was worshipped almost like a god, and exhibited extraordinary healing properties, but no one had ever thought to ask where it came from. Takrah, who had shortly been lead by a young titan to the village, with the hope that he could do something about the malevolent ghosts, visited Khareen’s cabin a few days after the Fe-matoran found Yuki. After warning Khareen not to let Yuki die, he left to try to resolve the conflict. He was successful when he smashed the village crystal, freeing the souls that had been trapped there after a long-ago disaster. At that time, Takrah also realized that the crystal was of the same kind that he had in his own body. Resigning himself to the fact that Yuki was dead, he left the village. Tsuka But Yuki was not dead. Soon after, she woke, much to Khareen’s surprise and relief. When he asked her for her name, she told him “Tsuka” a name which her alternate sister told her meant “divided”. Khareen saw her off, after giving her Rose and Thorn, which had been forged by his late brother, Srihr. Yuki accepted his gifts and vanished into the streets of Metru-Nui. Even away from everyone she knew, however, she couldn’t escape the madness that was slowly eating up her mind. An element of the primal force of destruction, Tsu was slowly gnawing on both sides of her mind, forcing her to kill without passion. Deciding to choose the guilty over the innocent, Yuki took up work as an assassin. Eventually, in Po-Metru, she saw a poster offering a bounty on Takrah’s head, and decided to go to Ta-metru. However, she got caught up by Tsu and attacked Takrah without warning. In the ensuing battle, Takrah eventually knocked off her hood and discovered her identity. He complied with her request to kill her, and took her body back to Castra-Ta. Death and Rebirth With her spirit freed, Yuki was finally able to accept her other consciousness and absorb it into her own, gaining back her memories. The previous Yuki was a the daughter of a Vyshana, Shari, and Nakesh, a Santun who had been sent to the Vyshanakan’s world as a spy. The Santun had already noted the countries that the strongly individualistic Vyshanakan had formed, and exacerbated the already existing conflict, eventually provoking an all out war between two of the most powerful countries. Yuki’s mother, Shari, decided to participate in this war and was killed. Yuki later decided to participate as well, much to her Santun father’s alarm. Loki was the captain of her division in the war, and she fell in love with him. But there was no time for gentler emotions in the bitter conflict. Yuki arrived back from her tour of duty, scarred and sick of blood , only to find that her father had committed suicide, unable to continue with his grim work. After this, Loki convinced her to come with him to the Matoran Universe, where they started a group called Requiem dedicated to bettering the MU’s situation. It was at this time that Yuki met Takrah, a troubled toa of light who was certainly more that he seemed. Yuki used her element of cold fire to suppress Kainrah’s hold on his mind temporarily, and they became somewhat distant friends. This was not to last. Before too long, Sha’i’tan asked Loki to secretly bring Yuki to him, noting the advantages of a child who carried the blood of two of the Elder Races in her veins. Yuki’s Vyshanakan blood, proved to be impossible to tame, and in her struggle with Sha’i’tan she was able to rest information concerning the fate of her universe and learned that it had been ripped apart by the Santun. When the experience was over, Loki dismissed it as only a nightmare and tried to assure her of his good intentions, but she refused to believe him. After confiding her feelings to Takrah, she directly confronted Loki, who lost control and killed her. Takrah arrived just in time for her to give her sword to him. After she completed this journey, she traveled to the broken spiritual reflection of the Vyshanakan’s world, where The White Rose confronted her and gave her a choice: she could either keep her bond with the Kin’s Master or affirm her Vyshanakan blood. She chose the latter. Meanwhile, Khareen, who had since become a Vyshana, had come to Castra-Ta following Yuki’s aura. By grasping the strands of her fading aura, he was able to bring her back to life. After waking up, Yuki had a conversation with Takrah and agreed to help the Kin, though she was no longer a member. She was briefly involved in the search for Saeras and Echo, but portalled back to Castra-Ta momentarily to assist in repelling the New Santun. After this, she followed Takrah back to the Academy, where after a brief squabble she followed Lazok, Pareh, and several others into the Codrex to confront Saeras. What happened after this is sketchy, but Yuki did confront Loki on the Obsidian Dreadnaught and killed him. She somehow found Takrah’s body, and through glitches and rips in time ended up in Aensetr Derrum with Cormasiro and Hua. Aensetr Derrum Yuki captains the Everlasting Everything a ship with Cormasiro and Hua as crew members. Category:Toa (BZPRPG) Category:Vyshanakan (BZPRPG)